In current IPTV, media box, or stick applications, a user typically sees a loading bar indicating the progress of the ongoing media stream download and needs to wait for some time for the media content to be downloaded before media content can be played. However, it is often desired to provide video or other media stream content to the user more smoothly and to improve the user experience of media stream download and playback.